Arguments
by Every-Beet-of-My-Heart
Summary: Lulu's life is like chapters in a book. Only, she's stuck on one chapter and it's breaking her heart. Oh Veigar, what have you done to Lulu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends. Not completely sure I should even put a disclaimer since it's a game, but...**

**Author's Note- **_Right, so, a Veigar x Lulu fanfiction! There will most definitely be some out of character moments, in fact that's probably this entire story, but I don't think it's that bad (but I'm biased so don't take my word for it). There really aren't that many Veigar x Lulu fanfics out there, so I wrote this and it's a two-part story. _

_Please know that I've never even played League before, I just wanted to write a fanfiction because a certain person (*cough*T.S. Atlas*cough*) is always playing it and writing and well, why not? It's an extra birthday present for him. Tell me how I did, yeah?_

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?!" Lulu paused, eyes wide. Slowly she turned around, almost afraid of who she might see.

"I'm just," she swallowed nervously. "I'm just going on a walk. To make more friends?"

_I'm just trying to get away from you._

Veigar glared at Lulu, making her squirm a bit.

"No."

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go," Lulu said hesitantly, attempting to quickly walk past him. She was nearly successful, but Veigar reached out his large metal hand and snatched her wrist without even looking at her. Veigar yanked her back in front of him, dropping her wrist like it was a disease.

_Why do you make me feel like this?_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her, his bright yellow eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?! What I do is none of your business!" The beginnings of tears formed in Lulu's normally sparkling emerald green eyes.

_Please, leave me alone. I can't stand this right now._

"It shouldn't be, should it? But everything you do bothers me! You're an annoyance that won't leave me alone!"

"I won't leave you alone?! You have no right to speak like that! I've done everything to stay out of your way but you keep appearing like a lost puppy! I don't want you here and you clearly don't want to be here either, so let me go and make new friends because it's so obvious you don't want me here!" Lulu's hands formed tight fists and she was nearly shaking in bitter rage. Veigar scoffed, a contemptuous half-smile playing on his lips.

_I'm lying. I'm lying, but Veigar my heart is breaking._

"You want to go make friends? You don't need any more friends because I'm your friend," He stated stubbornly, looking at Lulu patronizingly.

"You make one out of all the Yordles, so I don't see the problem," Lulu defended. "Why are you so upset about this? It doesn't inconvenience you!" Tears fell down her face as she started screaming.

_I know they don't want to be my friend, I know. I just want you but you're making this so hard._

"Because your every move makes me angry! Why do you feel the need to make me so damn angry all the time?!"

"What am I doing that makes you so angry? You can just go away! You don't need to be here!" Her throat felt raw at this point. She wasn't used to screaming and crying and being so upset.

_You don't need to be here, but I need you. Veigar, don't you see?_

"But you're always there! Everywhere I go I keep seeing you!" Veigar protested, staring at her accusingly.

"I didn't ask for this treatment! Who are you to prevent me from making friends when you always complain about me?!" Lulu pointed at him with her right hand and used her left to wipe away her tears.

"I haven't done anything to prevent you from doing so. Isn't that enough?" He said quietly, staring at his metal hand as if it were the reason Lulu was so upset. "Isn't it enough?!"

"How could it possibly be enough?! What do you call this? How can I trust you?!" Tears poured down Lulu's face, which Veigar kindly pretended weren't there.

_I'd trust you with my life. You don't understand…I just want to tell you, but I can't. Not now._

"How can you not?! I'm your only friend after all this time! Ever since you came _two years_ ago I've been your only friend!"

"Do you really think that matters? Time means nothing when you can't even look me in the eyes! You barely look at me at all! Just leave me alone if you can't stand to see me!" Lulu screamed. Veigar strode towards her, and she braced herself for the beating that was about to come. He looked mad. _Really _mad.

Instead, a forceful kiss was placed on her mouth. Her eyes widened, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks. Lulu just stood there, neither returning nor rejecting the kiss. She was simply stunned. Veigar pulled away, seemingly surprised by his own actions.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Lulu, you are not to speak of this. If you do, you're dead," he said stiffly, turning around and walking away.

Lulu just watched him walk away, the feel of his lips still lingering on her own.

_Veigar, you finally understood._

* * *

**Author's Note- **_Next chapter goes up July 2nd!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...still won't...**

**Author's Note- **_Posted on July 2nd, as promised! I hope you'll love the second installment, I worked hard on it ^^ There won't be anymore, but I might write another one later just because, so keep an eye out for that, too!_

* * *

"It was nothing. It meant nothing. He was angry. He wasn't thinking straight. It was nothing," Lulu whispered to herself, curled up in a ball leaning against a wall. She couldn't deny that every time she saw the grumpy Yordle her heart started beating really fast. The sound would be echoing in her head, so loud that she feared he could hear it. Whenever his hand would brush hers or they would bump into each other in passing, her entire arm turned into metal wires and her blood exploded with electricity.

He infuriated yet captivated her, made her want to smile and frown at the same time. She was never sure whether to scream in frustration or laugh in unexplainable happiness that she felt around him. This wasn't some stupid love story; the two people have to be in love for that to happen.

_If you would just try, Veigar, then maybe…_

"He hates me. I…I like him. Love? Maybe. Yes. But he hates me. He hates me and everything about me. It's just hatred," Lulu cried, resting her head in her arms. But she knew, better than anyone, that in this terrible game the two of them played, she wouldn't stop. She was far too enthralled to stop taking part. Running in short, spiteful circles, all day, every day, just because her feelings couldn't take the hint and disappear.

"I just want it to go away." Lulu's eyes stung with salty tears as she whispered those words.

"Want what to go away?" A smooth, tenor voice asked. Lulu snapped her head up, her green eyes coming to rest on the silhouette of Veigar standing in the doorway. His arm moved towards the wall, where she knew the light switch was.

_No! Why are you here? You're making everything so difficult, even by just being here with me._

"Don't," she said suddenly, her voice a bit hoarse. "I'd rather hide from my feelings in the darkness." Veigar chuckled.

"I doubt that'll work too well for you, imbecilic Yordle."

Lulu winced. "Don't _call _me that. I'm not stupid and you call every other Yordle that, but I'm _not_ every Yordle. I'm different from them," Lulu said, biting her lip nervously. She thought she was different, at least.

"Why are you so different, _useless Yordle?_" He stepped into the room, causing his silhouette to fade and leave only the sound of his shoes hitting the hardwood floor.

"Because you don't kiss them all," she replied softly, her eyes stinging again. Loving someone who didn't love you back was like waiting for a sailboat at an airport.

"And what makes you so sure, Lulu?" His hot breath tickled her neck and made her shiver involuntarily. He smirked, brushing his lips over her skin and sending chills down her spine.

_Please, don't tease me._

"I'm not. But you…you aren't like that. You may act annoyed by everything and rave about being the Master of Evil and plan world domination all the time but you don't kiss all of the female Yordles. I know you wouldn't," Lulu squeaked, a deep blush painting her cheeks.

Veigar stared at her silently for a moment. "You noticed?"

_How could I not?_

"Of course. You might hate me, but I-" Lulu cut off her sentence, horrified. She looked like a deer caught in headlights with her wide, cautious green eyes.

"You what?" He asked lowly, his tenor voice washing over her. "Love me?"

_Of course, but I'm not telling you so._

Humiliated, Lulu buried her face in her arms. "Go away," she demanded, her request muffled by her purple, tear-stained sleeves. Veigar chuckled, causing her to look up and glare at where she thought his face was. It was still too dark for her to see; she had no idea how Veigar found his way over to her.

_Why must you be so close to me?_

The blue Yordle grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet. Without a word, he dragged her towards the entrance while she threw suspicious glances at his (admittedly attractive) backside. The pair stopped, though Lulu didn't have much time to wonder why. With a soft click, Veigar turned on the light.

"No more hiding," he commanded. In a softer tone, he continued. "As stupid as it sounds, I really…I like you. Okay? I like you a whole damn lot and I know you do too. I can tell because your eyes used to light up like stars in the sky when we'd talk and it was the best thing in the whole world and I'd actually forget about being the bad guy because to you I never was. You'd say hello and every time it's like we're starting over. We'd forget about the fights and it made me feel weird. And when we…when we kissed I could literally feel your heartbeat racing and it was the best song I'd ever heard. So will you…will you stop hiding from me?"

_I was only hiding because I didn't think you wanted me._

True to his word, Lulu's green eyes shone in a way that made the sun so incredibly jealous. It was like the first page of her own fairytale. "Yes."

"Then from now on, you are my Fae Sorceress, and only mine," Veigar declared, pulling Lulu closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand cupping her face.

_You're all I want. I will always be yours._

He kissed her, and this time she kissed back. She felt like she was floating in air, his gentle kiss reigniting the crucial spark present in every love story. It wasn't exactly a Happy Ever After, but it was something. And she loved it.

_Yes, Veigar. I absolutely love you._

* * *

**Author's Note-** _Finished! Please love it and share it and review and all that magical stuff writers like! Thank you~_


End file.
